The Soldier's Letter
by reallyJavannah
Summary: "If the sun comes up and I'm not home, be strong, if I'm not beside you do your best to carry on. Tell the kids about me when they're old enough to understand, tell them that their daddy was a good man." Based off of Good Man by India Arie.


Hey guys, so this is my first fic that I've ever wrote about something tragic. I've been wanting to write it for a while and I'm excited that I finally have it finished. It is based off of the song "Good Man" by India Arie.

I want to dedicate this story to all of the soldiers fighting for us every single day and risking their lives for us. I am forever grateful for you guys.

* * *

It was twenty years ago Beck and I met, I was fourteen and he was fifteen and we were both sophomores at Hollywood Arts. The day that Beck and I met was the day changed my life forever.

I had no idea that he was going to be the one I would marry, I remember the wedding clear as day. I was twenty years old, a beautiful, young, eager bride ready to be married to the most beautiful, loving, intelligent, funny, amazing guy in my world. I remember when I walked down the isle and he erupted into tears, something that I had never seen before. I got to the isle, we said our vows full of passion and meaning, and before the pastor even said "You may now kiss the bride.", Beck kissed me like that moment would last forever. I wish it did last forever.

A day later he was called to schedule for basic training.

I had just finished my last year of college when I found out that I was pregnant, Beck and I were so excited when we found out that we would be having a little boy. "I really love the name Jonathan Sebastian Oliver." Beck said the day I had the baby. "I do too." And that is what was written on his birth certificate.

One day while Beck and I were at home watching baby Jonathan sleeping, Beck kissed my cheek and told me, "Baby if the sun comes up and I'm not home, be strong, if I'm not beside you do your best to carry on. Tell the kids about me when they're old enough to understand, tell them that their daddy was a good man." I remember when I looked at him completely confused. "Beck, nothing is going to happen to you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "This is just in case something happens while I'm deployed."

He left two weeks later, and left me a little note which he made me promise not to read until he came back from the war.

A couple of years later, Jonathan and I were outside playing when I noticed a star as big as the star Beck and I picked for our first year anniversary, I wonder if he can see that star too. I hope he can see it, and be reminded that I still love him.

I remember the year after that, Beck was supposed to come home, and didn't come back. I got a knock on my door, I answered it with a heavy heart, "Mrs. Victoria Oliver, I am here to inform you that your husband, Beckett Jonathan Oliver has passed away, while serving our country." I just stand with a blank stare as my whole world goes tumbling down as he continues to speak, "He has received the Purple Heart award for his bravery and honor, a metal of honor, Battlefield's Cross, and the Soldier's Metal." I just simply nod my head and feel completely numb. "Thank you." I say as the man passes me the awards and an emblem with Beck's picture, and one of his badges. I see another small note. "My condolences ma'am." He says and walks away with a somber look. I put the awards down and begin to start crying, my tears turn into sobs, my sobs turn into me almost trying to kill myself. "Mama." I hear little Jonathan say, I race over to him and pick him up, I kiss him all over his little face, "Mommy loves you baby, and so does your daddy." I say and break down crying again, I sit down on the chair in my living room and feel my head pounding. Of all news to get, why did I have to get this one?

Since that day, I've slept with Beck's blanket and stuffed dog that he had with him when he was deployed.

It's been six years already, I can't believe it.

Jonathan is now nine years old and looks just like his father. I have since got remarried to a man named Andre, and have a set of twins, a little girl named Francesca and a little boy named Beck who we call Little Beck, Andre and I of course named after Beck, the twins are six years old.

One day Andre and I were in the kitchen preparing dinner, we were making lasagna which takes a lot of work if you ask me. I turned off the pot of pasta as Andre finished storing his special sauce in the fridge to cool off. "Mommy." Jonathan asked sounding quite anxious, I turned around, "Can you come here, dad too?" Andre and I looked at each other, I have a feeling that it's about Beck. "Are you okay?" Andre asked him, "Yes. I just have a question about this man." Andre and I looked at each other again, I was right. "Okay, we'll come see what you mean." Andre and I immediately exited the kitchen, "Do you think now they'll understand?" I ask Andre, he kissed my cheek, "Yes, tell them, it's time that they know, and if you need me, I'm here." He squeezed my hand as we headed to the living room.

Jonathan makes an abrupt stop at Beck's picture and points at it, "Who is he and is he still here?" I look at Jonathan who has his little eyes looking into mine, I take off the piece of paper that is in the frame, I feel my eyes tearing up again. Andre rubs my back as I cry again, I haven't fully gotten over Beck's death yet.

"This man was your father, Beck." Jonathan nods and begins to tear up as well, "He passed away fighting in the war, he gave me a note that says, 'To my beautiful wife Victoria and my son Jonathan, you both mean the entire world to me and I love you both so much. I cannot guarantee that I'm going to come back from the war, if I don't come back, just know that I loved you both and I fought hard for us. I lived for you Jonathan, and if I die, I died for your freedom in America. I am so blessed that God gave you both to me. Tori, if you do get married again, I want your husband to know that he better treat you right and love you just as much as I love you. If you have other kids, you can tell them about me too and that I love them just as much as I love Jonathan. I miss you guys so much. Until next time, I'll talk to you guys later.', that was the last time he ever wrote to us. He died a few days after he wrote this and mailed it." I say and cry again, I can't control my tears.

Francesca, Jonathan, and little Beck run up to me and hug me, "It's okay mommy. He is in heaven and you'll see him again." Little Beck says, I kiss his forehead, "I know sweetheart. Thank you."

For Beck's birthday we visited his gravesite and placed flowers and cards on his grave, I kiss the ground that he lays under, "One day I'll see you again Beck." I feel a hand on my back, yet I'm all alone out here, I know it was Beck trying to comfort me.

That same night I had a dream that Beck and I met again, "I love you Tori." He says and vanishes before I wake up.

I love you too Beck, I love you too.


End file.
